


Switching Places

by Magicath (abrandneweeveelution)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Fucks Up Everything, Agatha Unintentionally Helps To Get SnowBaz Together, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, M/M, Minor Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Minor Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Agatha Wellbelove, Penny Tries To Help But Fails, SnowBaz, Watford Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/Magicath
Summary: Simon caught Baz and Agatha in the Wavering Woods when Baz was about to kiss Agatha. However, he cast a spell that made him and Agatha switch places. Baz and Simon decide to stay together while Agatha tries to get Simon back and Penny encourages her not to.Or, a seventh-year one-shot that you guys get to decide the ending of because I have neither the ideas nor the inspiration to complete it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Switching Places

_ **Simon** _

_Shit, shit, shit._ My feet are pounding hard against the grass as I race to the forest. If Baz is alone with her in the Woods, who knows what might be going on, he could have drained her by now - Merlin, I hope Baz didn't.

As I near the edge of a clearing, I can hear Baz's voice - a dark, tenor sound that resonates through your entire body - talking smoothly. If he's still talking to her, he hasn't turned on her. _Good,_ I think.

And then I see them.

They're holding hands and facing each other. Agatha says, "-Basilton, this is a secret. I won't tell anyone."

"Good." His voice is less urgent now. She goes up on tiptoes, presumably to kiss him, and I feel a wave of anger and magic rise in me. With only a second of thought, I pull out my wand and cast, " ** _Switch places with me!_** " on Agatha. Suddenly I'm the one Baz is kissing, and Agatha's watching helplessly from the trees at the edge of the clearing. She looks on with a pained expression as Baz _keeps going_ , even though all of us know that it's me and not Agatha.

Turning, she flees the scene, screaming, "FUCK YOU, SIMON!" at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking on my name.

Who knew that revenge would feel like Baz?

* * *

_**Baz** _

Okay, then?

I am perfectly fine with this. I have no idea how, but Simon is suddenly the one kissing me. Thank Merlin.

Now he's stepping back.

Shit. What next?

* * *

_ **Penny** _

Was that Agatha who I just heard?

I think it might have been. 

I've got to see what's going on!

* * *

_ **Agatha** _

_Fuck. Simon. Snow._

He's such an arrogant, stuck-up - no, wait, I can't even think of a word strong enough; I hate him so much right now. 

He interrupted my private moment with Basil, he just fucked up our relationship, and he somehow got _Baz_ to kiss _him._

So why do I feel responsible?

* * *

_ **Baz** _

He's staring at me - his typical wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare that means, "What the fucking hell _was_ that?" It's kind of cute, actually. Especially when he starts blustering: "What - why - Baz - you - what?"

"Finally, an intelligible question," I say sharply. "Snow, I kissed you. Or could you not tell?"

"Oh, I could," he growls. I was not expecting him to produce an actual growl. "But _why_?"

"Do I have to have a reason to like you?"

"You hate me, Baz!"

"No, that's what _you_ decided."

"What happened with Agatha?" he demands.

"She caught me feeding. I was asking her not to tell anyone -"

"And you had to _hold her hands_ for that?"

"Hey, you're still holding my hands."

Simon rests his forehead on my chest, just over my heart. "I know," he whispers, his voice content.

"We should probably get back to our room now," I tell him. 

"Well, then let's go."

* * *

**_ Penny _ **

They're at the Inner Gates.

I'm watching them in secret. I know, I know, I shouldn't be eavesdropping. But this is just so... _intriguing_.

The two of them are holding hands. I listen carefully as Baz casts, " _Love is an open door!_ " and I watch in awe as the gates fly open. I can't believe that just worked.

Seven snakes, I just realized what this means!

_Baz is in love with Simon._

Confused, I see Simon put his hands on Baz's shoulders and kiss him. 

Okay, what happened to Agatha?

* * *

_**Agatha** _

I'm sitting here, stone-faced, as Penny recounts what she witnessed. 

So, the spell worked for Baz when he was holding hands with Simon, did it?

I clench my jaw. 

_Well, then._


End file.
